Entertain Me
by Mudstripe
Summary: She didn't know what, or why, or how she got to this point. All she heard was one simple command, and she fell under his control. "Entertain me." Nora X Patch


**This is a completely spur-of-the-moment one-shot. It's inspired by the music video for Adam Lambert's song "For Your Entertainment".**

**Title:** Entertain me

**Pairing: **Nora X Patch

**Rating:** Rated K+

**Summary:** She didn't know what, or why, or how she got to this point. All she heard was one simple command, and she fell under his control. _Entertain me.

* * *

_

I can't believe I was doing this. In my Fiat Spider, I was driving down the highway at dizzying speeds. I don't know why I was going there or even anything before I received that weird phone call from Patch. All I knew was: I'm probably going to regret it.

[Flashback]

_I was lying on my bed with my Algebra textbook open in front of me, pencil in hand. I was copying down the problems when I glanced at my Biology book. A loose sheet of paper was wedged under the cover: our next assignment. This one was a partner assignment, given to asses how close we were becoming to our new lab partners. We were required to write a report on a day in our partner's life, due tomorrow. I don't know what this had to do with Biology, but then again, no one ever knew what Coach was thinking._

_I groaned when I thought of how little I knew about him. Patch was an enigma as far as I was concerned: completely unreadable. He gave nothing away, and seemed as though he didn't plan to. I didn't know much about him, next to nothing actually. My visit to Bo's Arcade told me nothing, and our little moment in my kitchen didn't help me at all. There was nothing I could gather from Patch Cipriano._

_Right before I was about to give up all hope in going to a top-tier college, my phone started ringing. The plastic device started moving off my desk, headed for the hard wooden floor at the bottom. I scrambled off of my bed and caught it right before it hit its destination. The screen flashed and a name blinked brightly up at me._

Speak of the devil.

_I hit the SEND button and I immediately pressed the speaker to my ear._

"_Hey, about that assignment, I don't plan on failing so…"_

"_Nora, meet me at The Angel tonight."_

"_Huh?"_

_The Angel was a night club that specialized in a dark, mysterious, dangerous, and sexy theme. Not surprisingly, it was incredibly popular and was almost always full packed. There were very rare occasions where I would pass it on the way home and there would be no line outside. "The Angel? Why?"_

Click.

'Damn him.'_ I thought this was going to end up being exactly like our little rendezvous at Bo's a few weeks ago. _'Oh well, I guess there would be no harm in going.'

_I knew that there was. The Angel had a bed reputation for carrying some pretty dangerous people. About three months ago, a riot had broken out and four people were killed. More recently, there had been several people reported missing after going into that very same club._

_I had no choice. It was either go to The Angel, or get a B in Biology. Thanks to Coach, this assignment was worth 10 percent of our grade.

* * *

_

Lovely.

I didn't know what I was doing now, whether this was for the assignment, or maybe something more. Part of me was wondering if I could figure out _something_ when I went there, even the smallest detail. Patch was driving me insane, and I didn't like it.

So here I was, dressed in a solid blue top with a white sweater, and dark blue jeans with brown heeled boots. I parked a few blocks down from the club. Just like I expected, a long line of people waited against the wall of the building, anxious to get in. I sighed and passed the front door, trying to find the end of the line. Suddenly, the bouncer looked up at me, back to his clipboard, and then back up.

"Nora Gray?"

I stared up incredulously at him. "Yes?"

He looked even more confused as he reached for the red velvet rope. He unclasped the gold-colored hook and pulled it back, allowing me entrance. I glanced up at him once more before entering. I was confused already, and I hadn't even found Patch yet.

The first thing I was greeted by was the loud, blaring music. Several people were resting against the wall, completely engrossed in the person next to them to pay attention to me. Thick curtains were covering the entrance to the clubroom, muffling some of the sound. I walked up and drew back half of the velvet, revealing a dark, swirling crowd moving in rhythm with the song. I pushed through and already felt defeated. There was no way I could find him in this!

I suddenly felt a body press towards mine. It was tall and solidly built; I could feel the hard abs pressing through his shirt and against my back. I turned and looked up to see the face of the boy I was searching for.

Patch looked at me and smirked. He took my hand in his and pulled me away from the exit. He led me through the maze of bodies quickly bending and twisting to the music. The pounding music and dizzying lights were enough to make me feel like hurling. How could these people constantly come here?

After glancing around at some of the dancers, I felt Patch stop suddenly. I looked up and saw that we were standing in front of a heavy metal door securing the room behind it from the rest of the club. My guide grabbed my hand with his other one as well and slowly let go. He pointed to the floor, indicating that I was supposed to stay here until he came back. I didn't want to be left alone in this swirling mass of people, but before I could react, Patch shifted behind the door. I heard a soft, menacing _click._ I was left to glance at the door, trying to melt it with my gaze. After giving up, I turned around to stare out at the crowd. The door was located in the back corner of the club, near enough to the dance floor to make it inconspicuous. However, it seemed like that dancers were intentionally avoiding it because there was no one within fifteen feet of me. I suddenly felt isolated.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. A girl a few years older than me, dressed in a lacy black maid's costume motioned for me to step aside. She swept her hand over a black box next to the door, making it glow green. She tugged on the handle, and pulled the door open. She gripped my hand in both of hers' and led me in. Behind the door was a rugged concrete hallway, about twenty feet long, which ended in two dark mahogany doors. The pristine gold handles and unsoiled intricate carving showed that the doorway was used less frequently than the others. The girl padded forward, leading me with her. She let go of my hand and opened both doors. She sauntered into the room, leaving my to hold one of the doors open awkwardly with my arm. A thick, dark purple curtain lined the doorway, and revealed another room. This one was a smaller replica to the room she just came from, with its own dance floor in the middle. A band played on stage, replacing where the DJ should be. Several more figures, clad in tight black clothing, were dancing to a seductive dance song and jerking and twisting to the beat. A tall, mysterious figure clad completely in black and gripping a cane was standing in the middle, their back to me. I stepped tentatively forward, and lifted my arm off the wood. The door swung backwards, falling into place with a loud _thud_. Everyone stopped on beat, and looked up. Some were crouched like animals, frozen in the pose they were in. Their eyes were trained on me, not exactly glaring menacingly… invitingly? _'What is this?'_

The figure in the middle turned, his cane lifting and resting once again on the floor. I could see his features more clearly. He wore a dark black leather jacket; open in the middle revealing a skin-tight black shirt. Dark jeans and tall black boots with many silver buckles and straps accompanied the outfit. The cane he grasped was dark brown spotted with black, and a silver snakehead graced the top. I look further up to the large silver cross dangling from a matching silver chain around his neck. The whole ensemble accentuated the man's _very_ pale skin, not sickly, but still abnormally light. I glanced upwards, curly black hair falling over his face. A smirk was plastered on his face, his eyes seeming to laugh at me. He was rejoicing my expression no doubt. It was then that did a double-take at his face. _Familiar…_ I tried to match that face and…

_Patch?!_

His smirk seemed to grow larger. I stood dumbfounded. _What is going on here?_ Suddenly, the music started again. I didn't even notice that it had stopped. The figures surrounding Patch started to move, slowly rising from their crouched positions. They faced me, continuing their inviting gaze. Patch extended his hand to me, revealing black leather gloves with silver crosses etched into the back. On beat, the dancers extended theirs too. They slowly sank down again, making Patch seem higher and mightier by comparison. I know that most of the dancers were probably at least a few years older than us, if not more, but they seemed completely under his control. Patch's gaze rested on mine as if to say, _'Come here… if you dare.'_

I'm not scared of a challenge, but like Patch mentioned earlier, I am afraid of what I can't control. And I don't think that I can even hope to be able to control this person. I stepped forward without thinking, my heels clicking on the floor.

_Click_

_Click_

_Click_

_Click_

_Click_

My heartbeat increased tempo rapidly, and my feet seemed twice as slow. Patch's figure grew slowly larger, but his gaze and expression were unwavering. The crowd around him followed my movements like they were watching a sacrifice. Maybe they were. I suddenly recalled something Patch said when I followed him to Bo's Arcade:

"_Religion?" I asked more firmly._

_Patch dragged a hand thoughtfully along the line of his jaw. "Not religion… cult."_

"_You belong to a cult?" I realized too late that while I sounded surprised, I shouldn't have._

"_As it turns out, I'm in need of a healthy female sacrifice. I'd planned on luring her into trusting me first, but if you're ready now…"_

I swallowed. Even the dance music in the background seemed twice as slow as my heartbeat. Patch's mouth turned upwards even more, like he was mentally laughing at me. I hardened my gaze and picked up my pace, stopping just a foot away from him. The gloved hand looked even more menacing than ever before. I stared at it, sensing it silently beckoning to me. Lifting my own arm, I watched it slowly move from my side. It stopped just a few inches above his, before I released my control and let it drop into his grasp. Suddenly, I felt him grip my hand again, stepping forward and turning me around so that I slammed against his chest. His arms encircled me, now covering both of my hands and moving them across my stomach. I glanced sideways to see the cane he threw rolling away from us. He pulled me closer, moving his head so that it was hovering next to my ear. The dancers around us slowly stood again and began a uniform dance, acting like bondaged slaves around Patch, their master.

I gulped. _My master._

Patch chuckled in my ear. "Hello there. Welcome to my world. Your job here… _entertain_ me."

My eyes widened. I really was in hell now, but somehow, I think I secretly enjoyed it. I was now in the arms of the only boy I've ever wanted, ever _needed_. And I wanted with a passion I've never felt before. I didn't know this feeling before I met him, and I couldn't name it. All I knew then was that I was in his territory. I was _his._ And my master just gave me my first command.

_"__Entertain__ me."_

**Well, did you like it? Sorry if it was bad, this is my first one-shot! XP**


End file.
